ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Minaruja
95MNK/47DNC Solo Ridiculously easy. Full DD gear and capped subtle blow and penance shut this NM down completely. RR GH MC atmas, violent flourish any aero spells, used counterstance, NM only used 1 tp move the entire fight at 30% health. Fight took 4 minutes. Very simple fight. --Dark494 03:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC) 90NIN/45DNC Solo Easy solo, Siren Shadow, Impreg Tower (just in case), and RR. Keep TP for cures. Stun 'Ga(s) and Hurricane Breath. Erase any status'. Keep haste dance up. Keep slow/blind on mob. Kept up Subtile blow + for me just to avoid any major TP moves as I could. Hurricane Breath hit me at max for 1200hp. Pay attention and it is an easy solo. Gatabe 00:44, April 29, 2011 (UTC) *Attempted solo by 90DNC/NIN, has decent accuracy using an evasion build (which could still use some work). Hurricane breath hit me for 3924. Casts Aero V on itself to heal ~1000 hp. Baraero is definitely recommended. Only casted slowga, silencega, aero V (on itself), and aeroga IV several times, along with using blizzard breath and hurricane breath. Megatonabomb 03:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Edited drops, just did this with my LS a bunch of times and it dropped 4th echelon trophy every time, not 5th. kim2jy 22:20, January 7, 2010 (EST) BLU+WHM Duo This NM isn't as daunting as the solo DNC attempt makes it out to be. It uses standard Wyvern TP moves in addition to a few elemental breath types. If you have the Atma of the Rapid Reptilian, the breaths are a joke to heal through, highest breath doing ~1000 dmg when the mob was over 75% ... Blu geared for 42% PDT, whm using allure, MM and ambition Atmas. Healer needs to watch for silence and para, but really there was never any threat of death. FIghts took ~7 mins. Slow and Para stuck on the NM without any trouble. Jtatsion 22:02, January 13, 2011 (UTC)-- Hurricane breath is by far it's most deadly attack, at high HP can hit upwards of 5k+ even with fully merited shellra V the "highest breath doing ~1000 when mob was over 75%" statement above is most likely only referring to it's other breaths. If you don't see it then you're lucky but if you do then you're in big trouble if you're duoing or don't have a back up tank. good news is the breaths have a relatively long charge time and is stunable if you're paying attention. blu is good, it does seem build a resistance to headbutt but slowly, as long as u don't spam it needlessly it should be fine. Wondering if you took the advice to use Rapid Reptilian or any other -breath dmg taken atmas. I took hits from all of the breath attacks and none of them came close to doing 5k damage. Keep in mind gear and abyssites may make this fight harder or easier than it needs to be, but really with the merit abyssites and at least 1 of the -breath dmg atmas, you'll never need to worry. Jtatsion 22:02, January 13, 2011 (UTC)-- *I have to ask this myself, what atma/traits were you using exactly? Even with Rapid Reptilian I was still taking up to 2000 from Hurricane breath. Shell V, Baraero (100 resistance), Rapid Reptilian combined and this breath was still extremely deadly to me through 2 attempts. I can get the -42%PDT and 980def, bringing its hits down to tolerable ranges, but there has to be something else missing. Did you possibly use a wind resistance superior atma also?. I got everything else this NM does down to laughable numbers, but that one breath move...especially if he manages to get it off right after Aeroga IV, is just deadly still. ~~Kerayu February 17, 2011 *Erm... I had no trouble whatsoever from Hurricane Breath. Was using -27% PDT, -4% MDT, and -5% DT in gear. Atmas I was using were Minikin Monstrosity/Ascending One/Zenith. That combined with Shellra V and Baraero had me at 240 Wind Resistance. Hurricane Breath did roughly 250-500 depending on HP, Aeroga IV frequently did 0, but that was thanks to Cureskin. I was in no danger between Occultation, turtling up to 850ish def, and all that resist. --Kensagaku 19:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) DNC/NIN Solo Was easily able to solo this mob on DNC/NIN with a full evasion set up, stunning agas and Aero V's. Save TP for breath moves. Fight took 20 minutes overall. Very simple and straight forward. Did this 90DNC/NIN Same set up but stun agas and Hurricane Breath's and let Aero V shit shadows. --Hujhur MNK/NIN + WHM/RDM Duo Straight forward and simple. Hurricane Breath is fairly rare, usually only happening once a fight if at all. MNK used Razed Ruins, Rapid Reptilian, and Gnarled Horn. Also threw on -25% MDT whenever a spell or breath was incoming, this probably isn't necessary but it helps. Hurricane Breath damage seems to be mob HP based perhaps? When we had it use the attack at 90% health is did 4000+ damage, but below 20% it was around 1000. To be honest, I am not sure if Rapid Reptilian is necessary, since I still died the one time the NM did Hurricane Breath at high HP. Just hope you don't get unlucky and see Hurricane Breath early. DarkJax 17:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) 99PUP/49NIN Solo Fight wasn't bad; set-up: used ValorEdge w/ atmas, Ducal Guard, Razed Ruins and Sea Daughter... fought it 3 times and won each time, the 1st attempt was rough because I didn't prepare properly but the other 2 were cake once I figured out how I needed to gear myself. I used ToM H2H Pet: Magic Def Bonus+11 weapons, Anwig -10% PDT, +2 Cirque Body, Legs, Hands and Feet, Pantin Cape for pet attack, and waist -3% MDT... the attachments that made a difference for this fight, since I stayed out of melee range and only ran in to skill chain w/ the puppet was: Mana Jammer II. Kept 2 water maneuvers up, during a lvl IV-ga, I tried to put up at least 3... (never overloaded once)... if Hpts got low, I either used a Dawn Mulsim, or had puppet spam Cannibal Blade... but primarily it used String Shredder. When I ran in to skill chain (String Shredder + Shijin Spiral for Fusion), I Ventriloquy then get out of range. Took about 10mins. Had about 5 Dawn Mulsims, and used Repair as needed.--Xiozen 10:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC)